I'll Always Love You
by erinmaryan4
Summary: (Sequel to I'll Always Protect You!) Six months later, everything is getting back to normal. With Grayson gone, Lockwood and Lucy are able to explore their newfound relationship. When Lucy gets an invitation to her sister's wedding, she brings the team back home. Relationships are tested, bonds are made, new enemies unfold, and old ones return. It's a trip they'll never forget.
1. Love and Invitations

Hey guys! Here's the sequel. This one will also be ten chapters long and I promise you that they are a good ten chapters. I wasn't planning on posting it this early, but I was able to write so much the past couple of days and ended up finishing the story. I didn't want to keep you all waiting, so I decided to post the first chapter today. I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait for you guys to read the rest. As always, feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter One

 **Lucy's POV**

I was completely happy, in total bliss, and more alive than I ever was in my whole life. Most of that had to do with the boy who was holding my hand and pressing a quick kiss on my cheek. I looked up and grinned at him.

Lockwood and I were currently on a date, celebrating our six month anniversary. I couldn't believe that we'd had been together for half a year already. It seems like just yesterday we were kissing for the first time. One thing was for sure though and that was that I was completely, hopelessly, entirely in love with him.

I just didn't know how to tell him. Part of me was terrified that he wouldn't say it back, but the other part of me just wanted to say it to him despite my fears.

"You mind telling me where we are going?" I asked him impatiently. All he told me was that he had a very special evening planned. That wasn't a lot to go off of.

We were walking side by side downtown and it looked beautiful. Everything was lit up in the night sky and it kind of felt magical.

He grinned and shook his head. "It's a surprise, I already told you that. And please don't give me that look. You know I can't say no to it."

I put away my fake pout and sighed. I hated surprises. "Can you give me a hint?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"No! Just trust me, alright?" He chuckled and kissed me quickly on the lips. I felt my heart flutter as he pulled away.

"The last time you asked me to trust you was right before we jumped into the Thames together. That wasn't the best way to calm my nerves," I pointed out.

"But that turned out fine, didn't it? And so will this," he promised and pulled me close to his side. I laid my head down on his shoulder and let him lead us to our destination.

About half an hour later we arrived to my surprise. We walked through the park and climbed up a hill. It gave us a great view and I was in awe. Right on top, was a blanket and a picnic basket. I turned to him and smiled.

"Do you like it?" He asked as we sat down on the blanket.

"I love it!" I exclaimed and drew him in for a kiss. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. We continued to kiss until we were rudely interrupted by Lockwood's stomach growling. We both laughed and started to eat our dinner.

"How do you get this all set up?" I asked. I doubt he would've had the time to do it today.

"I had Holly set it up for me. She was more than happy to be of service to us," he explained.

I chuckled. Holly was our number one fan so I wasn't surprised. She has been with us for about six months and I actually enjoyed having her as a colleague and friend. She was certainly an upgrade from the last person we hired.

Grayson. I shuddered just thinking about him. Lockwood, thinking I was cold, pulled me in his arms and laid us down so we were looking up at the stars. My head was resting on his chest and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

After a while, I opened my eyes again and caught Lockwood looking at me.

"God, I am so lucky," he whispered. He tucked a piece of hair that had fallen on my face behind my ear. He slowly traced his hand down to my chin as if he was memorizing all of my features.

"Lockwood, I-" I started to say but stopped myself quickly. I wanted to say it, the four letter word that could so easily escape my lips, but I chickened out.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting for me to go on. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I really like you food you made," I said quietly, trying to cover myself up. I got up and grabbed another sandwich.

Lockwood, looking a little disappointed, followed my lead and grabbed himself more food as well. "Actually, George made it. I shouldn't take the credit away from him."

"Right," I said and shook my head. Lockwood never cooks, I should've remembered that. There was an awkward silence between us and neither of us seemed to know what to say.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way," Lockwood announced breaking the silence. I felt myself blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled. He chuckled and just like that it was normal again.

"I got you something," Lockwood said and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

I opened it up and gasped. Inside was the prettiest necklace I'd ever seen. It was a gold necklace that had a little heart shaped pendant on it. The heart had a small diamond near the top and it was breathtaking.

"It's perfect," I whispered.

He grinned back at me. "Not as perfect as you though," he said and I felt my face flush. "Here, let me put it on for you."

I handed him the necklace and he stood up and sat behind me. He pulled my hair back and latched the necklace around my neck. He kissed me on the neck and pulled away slowly.

"It looks beautiful on you," he whispered and I believed him. My relationship with Lockwood did a lot of things, but it really made me more confident in my looks. I knew I wasn't movie star gorgeous, but I felt beautiful when I was with Lockwood.

We laid back down on the blanket and enjoyed each other's company. We kissed, we laughed, we talked, and everything was perfect.

The night we had gotten together, I knew it would be like this. After everything that happened with his cousin, he made sure to be there for me when I needed him the most. He was always there to hold me after I'd had a nightmare, he stayed up with me when I couldn't fall asleep, and he always made sure that I felt loved.

Grayson may have done a lot of terrible things, but he did one thing right. I had a feeling that if he had never come to town and stayed with us, Lockwood and I would've never admitted our feelings for one another.

I've mostly gotten over what happened with Grayson, but the one fear that I still had was that he wasn't really dead. They never found his body, but everyone assured me that he couldn't have survived that fall. However, I always wondered if he was still out there. If anyone could have survived that fall, it would've been him.

"What are you thinking about?" Lockwood asked, noticing my silence. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

I sighed. "I know that it's impossible, but do you think Grayson could've survived? The police never found his body," I said softly.

I saw Lockwood's jaw clench and his mouth was pressed into a hard thin line. "No, I don't," he said sternly. "He's dead, Lucy, and he isn't coming back. You don't have to ever worry about him again!"

"I know," I whispered. "I just think about it sometimes," I admitted. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Lockwood's face softened and he gently wiped away my tear. "Lucy, I can't even imagine what you went through. Part of me would rather not know, but whatever you went through, it's not happening again. He's dead and he can never hurt you again. I'll make sure of it," he said and pulled me in for a hug.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and relaxed. He was right. Grayson was dead. He wasn't coming back.

Lockwood sighed. "I thought it was getting better. You haven't brought him up in such a long time," he whispered.

He was right. The first month after the incident wasn't the best. Between the nightmares, paranoia, and fears, I had a hard time getting over it. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw his face. Everything seemed to remind me of him. As time went on, it started to get better. I hadn't had any breakdowns in a long time. I had no idea what brought it up tonight.

"I guess I was just thinking about it too much. I know you blame yourself for want happened, and you shouldn't, but sometimes I just feel like he stills has this power over me. I can't really explain it," I replied softly.

"Well, it's all over now. If you ever want to talk about, just come find me, okay?" He said softly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder. Lockwood moved his hand up and down my arm, trying to comfort me. Let's just say it was working. With him by my side, I'd never felt safer. He was my rock and with him, everything was okay.

We laid there for a long time and neither of us seemed to mind. We were just happy to have this alone time together. The whole night was just perfect. I knew that I would remember it for the rest of my life.

The next morning, I woke up with Lockwood's arm around me. We'd fallen asleep on the sofa last night watching a movie and neither of us wanted to get up. So, we ended up just staying where we were.

I looked up at Lockwood and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I put my fingers threw his hair and he smiled softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning," I whispered. He smiled and started to pull me in for a kiss. "Not now! I have morning breath," I explained and pulled away from him.

"No you don't," he chuckled. He tried to grab my arm as I stood up but I pulled my arm free.

"See you at breakfast," I smiled and walked up to the kitchen, ignoring Lockwood's groan behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped when I saw both Holly and George staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What were you doing last night?" Holly asked with a huge grin on her face. George nodded in agreement and waited for my answer.

"Stuff," I said, annoyed at their sudden interest of Lockwood and I's relationship. It was none of their business.

"I'm stuff," Lockwood said smugly from behind me. He pressed a quick kiss on my cheek and sat down at the table. I glared at him and ignored our friend's amused expressions. I walked over to my seat and sat down next to him.

"I better not see any hearts drawn on the thinking cloth. It would make me lose my appetite," George mocked and I was one step away from stabbing him with my fork.

"Let them be in love!" Holly exclaimed and gave me a wink. I almost spit out my drink

"Oh, Lucy!" George said and handed me a letter. "This came in the mail for you," he explained and returned to his stack of pancakes.

I finished chewing and looked at the letter. It came from my home address which was weird. My family hadn't sent me a letter in quite some time.

"Is that from home?" Lockwood asked curiously and I nodded. He put his arm over my chair and looked over my shoulder. I opened the letter and read what it had to say.

 _Lucy,_

 _If you haven't heard, I'm getting married! I would really appreciate it if you would come down for the event and celebrate with all of us. I have the perfect bridesmaid dress for you and I would love it if my favorite sister was up there on the altar with me as I marry my wonderful husband! The wedding is on June 14th and I would really like it if you could come up early and spend time with all of us. I hope to see you there!_

 _Love,_

 _Mary Carlyle (soon to be Williams!)_

 _P.S. I would love it if you would invite your friends! I would so like to meet them!_

I sighed. I really didn't want to go home. However, I didn't want to let my sister down, especially on her wedding day.

"So?" Lockwood asked. I could tell he didn't want to be nosy even though he was trying to read it over my shoulder.

I smiled faintly and looked at all of them. They were all staring at me with anticipation. "Looks like Lockwood and Co is going to a wedding!"


	2. Fights and Broken Promises

Here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I also want to address the issue that notifications haven't been sent out lately when I post something new because it's been going on for quite a while. Lately, you guys haven't been getting updates and I haven't been getting your reviews. I don't know what the problem is, but I hope it will be fixed soon! Just so you know, I will be posting every Saturday and Wednesday at 3PM Eastern Time (I live in America), so if you don't get notifications just know that's when I post. Anyway, feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Two

"Pass me the chocolate, please," George asked politely. I reached into my bag and took out the package. I broke the chocolate into two pieces. One for me and one for George.

We were currently sitting inside the chains, waiting for the ghost to make its appearance. It was a type two and I could feel its presence. All it had to do was show itself.

The owner of this house claims that it's her late husband. He was killed here awhile ago when they were robbed and it wasn't a very pleasant death. Ever since then, they've been hearing strange noises and thumps throughout the night.

This was the last job we had until we left for my sister's wedding. Everyone was super excited to go and couldn't wait to see where I grew up. Everyone but me.

I didn't want them to meet my family. My past was something that I would like to keep to myself. It was full of too many bad memories.

Also, I haven't seen all of my sisters in quite some time. I barely even remember half of them. It was just a disaster waiting to begin. It was also going to be an awkward family reunion.

"It's coming!" Lockwood announced from across the room. Similar to George and I's position, Lockwood and Holly were also waiting in a circle.

"Where?" I asked, suddenly alert. I didn't see anything.

"It was right by the door. It's gone now," he responded. I sighed. We've been playing this game for an hour now. It was as though the ghost was scared of us.

I walked out of the chains and over to the door. Everything seemed to be completely normal. I looked over at Lockwood and shook my head. He sighed and started to follow me out of the room.

However, the moment my whole body was out of the room, the door behind me closed with a great force. It wasn't the worst thing that could've happened, but the rest of my team was on the other side of the door.

I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled even harder and it still didn't open. I kicked it in frustration.

"Lucy!" Lockwood yelled from behind the door. I could hear the worry and frustration in his voice. He was pounding on the door and trying to break it down.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. He answered me, but I didn't hear it. I was more focused on the ghost that was standing a few feet away from me. "Crap," I muttered and reached for my rapier.

You know that saying, you don't miss something until it's gone? Well, I was really missing my team at the moment. I could still hear them pounding on the door.

"Lucy!" Lockwood called again. I didn't answer. I was more focused on trying not to get ghost touched. "Lucy, answer me!"

I took a step back as the ghost floated closer to me. All I had to do was strike it with my rapier. It couldn't be that hard, right?

I was about to slice through it when the door finally broke open. I have no idea how Lockwood did it. All I knew was that when someone he loved was in danger, he would do anything to save them.

"Hey! Over here!" Lockwood taunted to the ghost. The apparition slowly turned around and faced him.

All of a sudden, Lockwood was flying across the hallway. I didn't even know that ghosts could throw people that far. He hit the wall hard and I could've sworn I heard a loud crack.

"Lockwood!" I screamed. I could tell he was unconscious. I tried to move, but I was in shock. Or maybe it was the ghost lock acting on me.

Thank god for George, because right as the ghost was reaching for me with it's long fingers, he was able to seal the source.

I took a moment to breathe and I dropped down to my knees. My head was pounding and knew I'd have quite the migraine to show for it.

Lockwood!

I ran over to Lockwood and crouched down next to him. I put my finger on his neck and let out a sob of relief when I felt his pulse.

I was pretty sure my heart had stopped though. Losing Lockwood was my biggest fear. Him dying because of me was even worse.

After the longest time, he started to open his eyes. I brought him into a forceful hug and held him close. I felt his arms tighten around me and I let my tears fall into his shirt.

"I'm okay, Luce," he said and held my head against his chest.

"You might have a concussion," I heard George point out. I slowly pulled away. All of my worry went away and was now replaced with anger.

I had the ghost. I could have fought it on my own. Lockwood had put his life at risk for me and now he was injured and could've died. That was the one thing I asked him not to do. He promised me that he would keep our relationship and the job separate. He just broke that promise and I was furious. If we weren't involved, this wouldn't have happened.

"Lucy?" Lockwood asked, noticing my anger.

"I'm so mad at you," I growled and stood up. I ignored Lockwood's confused expression and quickly walked down the stairs.

"What did I do?" I heard Lockwood mutter behind me. I forcefully wiped my tears and ran out of the house.

I could've lost him. He could've been taken from me just like that. I couldn't even stop it in time. The whole situation gave me so much anxiety.

"Luce, wait!" Lockwood grabbed my arm and made my face him. He was out of breath and he looked very concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I yelled, my voice cracking. "You could've died!" I didn't even try to stop the tears from falling at this point.

"But I didn't! I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay!" He whispered, trying to pull me closer to him. I pulled away.

"No! You promised me that you wouldn't risk your life for me. All this talk about trust lately makes me wonder if you actually trust me," I cried. I was a good agent. I could've gotten the job done without his reckless behavior.

"Of course I trust you, Lucy! Why would you say that?"

"I had the ghost right where I wanted it. If you would've waited a few more seconds none of this would've happened!" I replied.

Lockwood looked shocked. "You're mad at me for saving your life?"

"Yeah, I am!"

Lockwood scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Screw you, Lockwood," I growled and turned away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, concerned.

"Home," I responded.

"The cab isn't even here yet!"

"Then I'll walk!" I yelled.

Lockwood grabbed my arm and held me in place. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. "I just need some time," I explained. He reluctantly nodded and let me go. I saw him turn to explain to the rest of the company as I walked away. It was going to be a long walk home.

When I arrived at 35 Portland Row a couple of hours later, it was very quiet. The rest of my team probably got home a while ago and were probably all asleep.

I quietly walked up to my room and slowly shut the door. I didn't want to wake anybody up, especially after the scene I made back at the house.

On my long walk home, I realized that I had overreacted. Lockwood would've done that for anybody in his company. I was just upset and I wasn't thinking straight. I would apologize to him to the morning. Besides, he probably just got home too. I wasn't born yesterday. I knew he was following behind me. He kept his distance, but I knew he was there.

I didn't blame him. If the roles were reversed I would've done the same thing. He was just making sure I got home safely.

I was about to enter the bathroom when I noticed a piece of paper lying on my bed next to the wedding invitation. I opened it up and realized that it was a note.

Until we will meet again

I took a deep breath. I was probably just imagining things. The note was just a fragment of my imagination. It wasn't Grayson. He was dead, I knew that.

I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can. It was probably just George screwing around. He knew I didn't want to go home so he was probably just pulling my strings. I would ask him about it in the morning.

I got my pajamas on and laid down on my bed, hoping that sleep would find its way to me quickly tonight.


	3. Dreams and Forgiveness

Here's Chapter 3! I hope you are all enjoying it so far! As always, please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have!

Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Three

 _I was running for my life. I knew he was behind me and I knew he was gaining on me. I pushed myself even harder, in hopes that I would put some distance between us._

 _I knew he wasn't dead. I had a feeling that he would come back._

 _I was running through the woods, getting smacked by every branch I ran into. My face was stinging and I couldn't breathe. Only a little further and I could have a chance of making it out alive._

 _I tripped over something hard and fall on my face. I looked at what I tripped over and screamed._

 _It was Lockwood, but he wasn't alive. He had a bullet wound in his chest and his eyes were wide open._

 _"Lockwood!" I screamed and tried to shake him awake. It was no use. He was dead. I started to sob and I laid my hand down on his chest._

 _I heard laughter and I looked up._

 _"So we meet again," Grayson chuckled._

 _"Go to hell," I cursed at him and stood up._

 _"I was already there," he smirked and pulled me to him. "But I missed you too much,"_

 _"You're supposed to be dead! I saw you fall!"_

 _He chuckled and held me tighter. "Supposed to be, yes, but here I am! You should've known that I couldn't have died. Now it's just me and you again," he taunted._

 _I tried to fight him, but it was no use. He was a lot stronger than me._

 _I let out a sob and shook my head, trying to clear the image of the bullet in Lockwood's chest._

 _I heard Grayson laugh into my ear and I shivered. Just his touch alone made me want to cry._

 _"It's a shame, Lucy," he stated. "We could've had it all, but you had to ran off with my cousin. I'm sorry, but I had to get rid of him. Now we can be together at last."_

 _"I will never, ever, be with you," I growled._

 _"I really wished you picked the other option," he said sadly and shot me in the head._

I woke up screaming. It took me a moment to realize that I was no longer in the forest, but safe in my bedroom.

It was all just a dream. Grayson was still dead and Lockwood was alive.

My door flew open and Lockwood came charging in. He ran over to me and grabbed both of my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't answer, but brought him into a bone crushing hug. His arms wrapped around me, unsure at first, but then getting tighter. He rubbed his hand up and down my back and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"Shh, it was just a dream. You're okay," he soothed and I clutched my hand into the material of his pajama shirt.

"You died," I whispered. I wasn't sure he heard it, but I heard him sigh.

"I'm alright, Luce. You and me both know that nothing could take me from you," he replied softly.

"It was Grayson. He found me and he shot you. I couldn't do anything to save you," I cried.

"He's not going to find you again! I'm perfectly fine and so are you. I promise that you will never be safer than right here with me," he promised.

I pulled away from him and looked into his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his forehead showed lines of concern. He reached up to my face and wiped away my tears.

"I thought the nightmares had stopped," he said softly, still holding me up with a firm, but gentle touch.

I sighed. "I thought so too. I guess the stress of last night really got to me."

Lockwood nodded with understandment. "About that, Luce, I need you to know that I never wanted to make you upset. My whole family had died, I couldn't protect them. But, I had the chance to do differently with you and I wasn't going to let you die. I care about you too much," he expressed.

I closed my eyes. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I overreacted. The thought of losing you was too much and I guess me losing it was my way of letting out my emotions. You didn't deserve any of that. You did nothing wrong. I l-"

Whatever I was about to say was cut of by Lockwood pressing his lips against mine. His kiss was desperate and I immediately felt guilty. I really put him through the ringer tonight. However, I couldn't deny that I was enjoying where this was going.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and his arm immediately wrapped around my waist. Just like that, we were okay again. When has it ever been any different with us?

Everytime we tried to run from each other, we were always pulled back. It was like nothing could break the bond we had made. I wasn't sure if I could ever not love this boy. He was everything to me.

We pulled apart, both out of breath, smiling at eachother.

"You want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" He asked politely. I ignored the feeling in my stomach when I thought of Lockwood sleeping in my bed.

"Yes, please," I grinned at him. He pulled me down so that we were lying next to each other. My back was against his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You really are something, Lucy Carlyle," he whispered into my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I felt safe, secure, and loved in that very moment. And in that moment, that was all I needed. I never slept so well in my life.

I woke up the next morning, feeling extremely comfortable. I could hear Lockwood softly breathing behind me and I smiled. I turned over and looked at him.

He looked so much younger when he was asleep. His mouth was slightly open and his eyebrows were furrowed. His hair was ruffled and he looked absolutely gorgeous.

I turned so I was now laying on my back. I then remembered what today was. Today was the day I went home.

I was seriously debating whether or not to back out of it while I could, when I heard a loud bang coming from downstairs.

I found that extremely weird because I know that George wouldn't be up this early. I looked over at the clock and shot straight up. It was already noon and our train left in two hours.

I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at Lockwood. He groaned and threw it back at me.

"Lockwood! Get up! We have to leave in an hour!" I yelled, running to find my suitcase.

"Very funny," he said through the pillow. "It's only like nine o'clock."

I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of him. He looked up at me with tired eyes. "Does it look like I'm joking!" I exclaimed.

He looked over at the clock and cursed. Like me, he jumped out of bed and ran down to his room. He did give me a quick kiss before he left though.

I got all of my bags packed, got dressed and ran downstairs. I ran into Holly who was coming up the stairs to get me.

"There you are!" She cried. "We have to leave like now. There's a lot of traffic and if we want to make it on time we have to hurry up!"

I ignored her and continued my journey downstairs. Let's just say it was a miracle that we were all out of the house on time.

After longs lines, standing in the snow, and grumpy agents, we were able to board the train on time. I didn't think we would be able to make it to be completely honest.

We loaded our bags and took our seats. I sat next to Lockwood and beat him to the window seat. Across from us was George and Holly. I decided to leave the Skull at home because I would have no use for him and he would probably terrify my family.

Just thinking about seeing my family made me irritable. Ever since we left the house I had been crappy and on edge. I really didn't want to go home.

I loved my family, of course, but it didn't feel right anymore. So much has happened and I had found myself a new family.

I looked over at George who was reading a book and sitting slumped over in his seat. Yeah we had our moments, but I would prefer him over anyone in my family. Over the past year he has become one of my closest friends.

And then there was Holly. She was sitting perfectly straight up, reading a fashion magazine or something. She had on a fancy outfit and her hair was perfect as always. At first, I couldn't stand her. She was so polite and sophisticated. However, over time she has grown on me. She was the only girl friend that I had.

Lastly, of course, was Anthony Lockwood. My boyfriend and best friend. If I could confide in anyone, it was him. He had tried to calm my nerves all day, but it wasn't really helping. However, he was always there for me when I needed him the most. Something my family never did.

He had my hand in his and was gently stroking the outside of my hand with his thumb. I would've enjoyed it more if I wasn't so worried.

I turned towards the window and sighed. Soon, the view of London would turn to a place I never wanted to go back to. It held too many bad memories. It was were I had the job with Agent Jacobs and lost all of my friends. I didn't want to be reminded of that time again.

I laid my head down on Lockwood's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him lay his head on top of mine and I felt a little better. As long as I had my friends with me, I would be fine. That much I knew.


	4. Home and Reunions

Hey guys! I hope you are all liking this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Four

By the time we made it to my hometown, I was seriously considering turning the train around myself. The only good thing about this trip was that I wasn't going back to my old house. Mary's wedding was at an old nature persevere, that also included a lodge. That's where we would be staying for the next week.

I grabbed my suitcase and followed the rest of my friends onto the platform. I took my jacket off when I realized that I was practically sweating. It was a lot warmer here than it was in London.

Lockwood put his arm around my shoulders and looked at me with a serious expression. "You ready for this?" he asked.

I shot him a grim smile. "Ready as I'll ever be," I replied. In response, he squeezed my shoulder and lead me to the cab.

"I can't believe this is where you grew up!" Holly exclaimed. "I just went from knowing nothing about your past to practically living it!"

I snorted. "Don't have such high expectations. My childhood wasn't necessarily glamorous," I shot back at her.

She ignored me and went back to admiring her surroundings.

We reached the cab and Lockwood and Holly climbed in. I had something to do first. I turned around to face George who was standing behind me with his eyebrow raised.

"You going to get in?" He asked impatiently.

I turned around and made sure that Lockwood wasn't paying attention. He wasn't. He was talking to the cab driver and asking him a bunch of questions.

I looked back at George. "I have to ask you something first," I whispered.

He grinned. "Lucy, I'm flattered! But you should know that I don't date girls who are already dating someone. That's just against my morals," he whispered back sarcastically.

I looked at him, mortified. "I wasn't asking you out, moron! I wanted to know if you left a note on my bed the other night. I didn't find it very funny," I snapped.

He shook his head at me. "Why would I go in your room and risk getting my head bitten off? I don't know what note you're talking about!"

I opened my mouth to answer back, when the cab driver honked at us. Apparently, he had places to be.

I watched George get in the car and I reluctantly followed him. I sat next to Lockwood and he instinctively grabbed me hand. "Everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

I gave him a fake smile. "Yeah, everything's just great," I said sarcastically. I leaned my forehead against the car window and closed my eyes as the car started to move.

In about an hour, I would be seeing my family again. I didn't understand why I was so worked up about this! I was more scared of seeing my family than I was of encountering a cold maiden without a rapier. This wasn't like me at all! For this moment on, I made a promise to myself. No matter how irritated or annoyed I was, I would ignore it and try to have fun. Besides, it wasn't everyday that Lockwood and Co were able to go on vacation.

We arrived at the lodge right on schedule. I could complain all I want, but I couldn't deny that this place was breathtaking. The lodge was a huge building, made with logs and pillars. There were enormous trees everywhere I looked and I could see part of a crystal clear lake behind the building.

I turned to my friends and almost cracked up laughing. Their expressions were priceless. Lockwood was grinning, Holly had her hand over her mouth and George actually looked happy, something we don't see very often.

We got out of the cab and unloaded our luggage from the trunk. They all walked ahead of me and into the lodge. I stood perfectly still. Once I walked into those doors, there was no going back.

I heard a rustle in the trees and I spun around. Out of instinct, I reached for the rapier that wasn't there. I took a deep breath and looked into the trees. I saw nothing.

I cursed to myself. It was probably just a rabbit. I was becoming paranoid.

Lockwood walked backed outside, in search of me. When his eyes landed on me he smiled and held out his hand. I stepped forward and laced my fingers with his. He looked at me and I nodded back at him.

I walked inside and was immediately covering my ears from all of the squealing. Three of my sisters, including Mary, ran over to me and embraced me in a hug.

Before anyone gets confused, I will introduce all of my sisters, in order of birth. There are a lot of them.

First, came Abby. She was the oldest. She was about twenty six now and was the most uptight of us all. She always dressed in work clothes and didn't really care what the rest of us had to say. She had long brown hair that fell to her mid back. She was tall, blue eyed, and beautiful.

Next, was Michelle. If anything, she was the most carefree of us all. She spent most of the time galavanting across the country and dating a new boy every week. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. She was the only sister that I never really connected with.

Sarah came next. All ninety nine pounds of her. She had auburn hair and huge green eyes. We never got along. I was always the annoying younger sister that she never wanted. I couldn't care less if she was here our not.

After Sarah was Caroline. She was the prettiest one of us all. Her wavy blonde hair fell past her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes caught everyone off guard. She was also one of my favorite sisters. She was kind, warm hearted, and she always wrote to me.

Next came Jocelyn, and to be honest, you really couldn't miss her. She never stopped talking. She was super energetic and confident. She had long black hair that was always up in a ponytail. She was tall, slim, and gorgeous.

Lastly, Mary came next. My best friend growing up and my old partner in crime. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and warm brown eyes. I had no trouble seeing what Harold, her soon to be husband, saw in her.

Well, that's it! That's all six of my sisters. And now back to the present.

Caroline, Jocelyn, and Mary were all clutched onto me and were all talking at one. I was pretty overwhelmed.

"I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Where have you been?"

"Why haven't you replied to my letters?"

"You look so good!"

I pulled away from them and smiled. I then saw the rest of my team standing awkwardly behind me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "These are my friends. Lockwood, George, and Holly," I introduced. They all shook hands and greeted each other.

Jocelyn frowned. "What kind of name is Lockwood anyway?"

I shot her a look. She ignored me and waited for an explanation.

Lockwood smiled. "I go by my last name," he explained.

Jocelyn snorted. "Why, so you could introduce yourself as Lockwood, Anthony Lockwood. Like James Bond?"

"Something like that," Lockwood grinned. He turned to me and whispered, "I like her already!"

I could tell that George liked her as well. He had a huge smile on his face and chuckled at each one of her remarks.

I sighed and looked over at Caroline. She was looking at Holly with a calm expression. Each time Holly looked at her though, she looked away. They were both blushing.

The workers came over and took our bags. Before I went up to mine and Holly's room, Mary pulled me aside.

I looked at her and smiled. "Congratulations on the engagement!"

She smiled, but it looked hesitant. "Thanks for coming, Lucy. I really needed you here."

"Everything okay?"

She sighed. "It's just, mom called earlier and said she wasn't coming. She hates Harold and says that she didn't want to come to a wedding that she didn't approve of."

That didn't surprise me. Mom was always like that. She was selfish and rude.

I squeezed her arm. "Forget what mom thinks!" I replied. "All that matters is that you're happy. You are happy right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy!"

I smiled back and hugged her. I guess coming home wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

After getting settled, Lockwood came to my room and whisked me away.

He pulled me down to the lake and gestured to a kayak. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's a kayak," he said excitingly.

"Yes," I nodded. "I know that it's a kayak. What about it?"

He sighed as it was obvious. "Lucy, we are going to get in the kayak and float around for a while. We're in desperate need of some alone time! I've barely seen you since we've got here!"

He was right. I was practically kidnapped by my sisters and had to gossip and talk with them for a long time. It was only an hour, but it seemed like forever.

"You're right," I agreed. Lockwood got in the kayak first and almost fell straight into the lake. If it wasn't for me, he'd be soaking wet.

I got in after him and sat down carefully. My back was against his chest and his chin rested on top of my head.

We relaxed in silence for a while and just enjoyed the quietness of each other's company.

I watched as a leaf fell on his head. I smiled and took it out of his hair. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Thanks, honey" he smiled. I cringed at the pet name.

"Never call me that!" I snapped at him.

"How about sweetie?"

"No"

"Buttercup?"

"No!" I yelled and he laughed. He bent over and pressed a kiss to my lips. I relaxed against him and put my arm around his arm.

One moment, I was on top of the water, and in the next, I was under. I guess a kayak wasn't the best place to make out.

Lockwood and I swam to shore and he started laughing.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. My clothes were soaking wet.

"This feels familiar," he chuckled, bringing up how we both had to swim out of the Thames.

I smacked him gently in the arm and stood up. "I'm going to go get changed," I responded and turned towards the lodge.

"Wait," he said, pulling me back. "You forgot something."

He gave me one final kiss and then led us back to the lodge. It wasn't the most perfect date by most standards, but it was perfect to me. It was messy and wonderful, just like us.

Despite all of the great things that happened today, I couldn't shake off the weird feeling I had as I was trying to sleep.

Holly was quietly snoring, but that wasn't what was keeping me awake. It was the note I found on my bed and the rustle from the trees. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I could feel that it was the start of something. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but left me with a sinking feeling in my stomach as I fell asleep.


	5. Feelings and Preparations

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Five

"Lucy, you will stand over here," the wedding planner instructed and pointed to a spot next to the altar.

I walked over to where she pointed and tried to stand up straight. I was exhausted and hungry. Two things I hated with a passion. I'd been at wedding rehearsals for at least six hours now and each minute seemed like an hour. All of my friends were out having fun and I was stuck here.

"Isn't this so much fun!" Caroline whispered next to me. Abby shot us a dirty look from her place next to Michelle and Sarah.

I ignored them and turned to Caroline. "It would be a lot better if they would feed us," I mumbled. Both of our stomachs growled in response. I watched as Harold and Mary practiced their vows.

"I agree, but what can we do? The sooner we get this right, the sooner we can leave and get out of here. I know that you are dying to go find your boyfriend," she giggled.

I felt myself blush. "That is not true. I can go a couple hours without seeing him. I'm not that clingy!"

"Whatever you say, sis," she smirked. "By the way, who's that girl you've brought with you?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Holly Munroe. She's our newest addition to the team. You should talk to her once we get out of here. If we get out of here," I chuckled.

She was about to respond when she was interrupted by the maid of honor. "Excuse me!" She said loudly, causing everyone to look at us. "This is a wedding rehearsal, not a gossip circle!"

I rolled my eyes and shut my mouth. Let's just say that I hated the maid of honor. She was everything I hated. She was blonde, had straight hair that went down to the mid back, she had gorgeous blue eyes, and she was tall and slim. She knew she was pretty and not afraid to show it. I had a feeling she was going to be bad news.

Finally, after going through the ceremony one more time, we were able to get food. I'd never been more happy in my life.

Jocelyn grabbed my arm and led me over to the table where Mary and Caroline were already sitting at.

After a few minutes, Mary looked at me and smiled. "So, Lucy," Mary started. "We all know that you're dating Lockwood, but we all want to know the story on how you ended up together!" The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well," I replied. "We were best friends for the longest time and I guess we just realized that we both felt something more. After a while, we just decided to go for it," I explained.

I didn't feel bad about lying. I didn't want to relive the days leading up to our relationship. Everything that happened with Grayson was in the past and I wanted it to stay there. I also didn't want their sympathy.

"Have you told him that you love him yet?" Caroline asked, with a huge grin on her face.

I coughed nervously and looked down at my lap. "Not yet. Every time I almost say it I chicken out. Besides, he hasn't said it yet either. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "Nonsense! I see the way he looks at you! He's definitely in love with you!"

Mary nodded her head. "Lucy, what you need to do is just say it. You might be surprised what could happen."

I smiled at them. I was about to thank them when a certain blonde haired girl sat down next to me.

"Hey girlies!" She said with a little wave. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about Lucy's boyfriend. I want to know all of the details!" The maid of honor, Chloe, blurted out.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her. This was a girl who mistaked me for a waitress seven hours ago and now she was acting like my best friend? I always saw her giving me dirty looks and laughing at me. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was jealous that I had a boyfriend and she didn't. That or she just despised me for no particular reason.

"It's none of your business," I snapped at her.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "Cmon! We're all friends here!"

Thank god for Jocelyn, because she was able to change the subject. Chloe also didn't get the chance to ask me again because we then had to go try on our dresses.

I couldn't wait for this week to be over.

 **Lockwood's POV**

Since Lucy was busy with her wedding duties, the rest of us decided to go for a walk.

I enjoyed the peace and quiet. We'd hadn't had time to relax in so long. We were always fighting ghosts and trying to save each other's lives.

I couldn't deny that I was worried about Lucy, though. She just didn't seem like herself lately. There were moments where she seemed lost in her own thoughts, always looking behind her back, and then the nightmares started again.

At first I thought that maybe it was the pressure of seeing her family again, but now I'm thinking it's more than that. Ever since our date, she's been bringing up Grayson again and acting like she did when he was near her. I've been trying to remind her that he was dead, but I didn't think it was working.

I didn't want to keep bringing it up, but I felt like I had to. I was going to talk to her about it on our little kayak trip, but we ended up having to cut that one short. Hopefully, I would be able to talk to her about it later.

"So, Lockwood," Holly announced, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Have you told Lucy that you're completely in love with her yet?" She asked, with a smile.

George nodded. "I've been wondering that too."

I smiled and kicked a rock across the path. "I want to, but I don't want to rush things yet. Besides, I'm hoping that she'll say it first. I don't want to make her feel like she has to say it back," I answered.

There have been a few times that I thought she was going to say it, but she never did. I just wanted her to feel comfortable and go at her own pace. Now I'm wondering if that was the right choice.

Holly sighed. "Lockwood, trust me. The girl always wants the guy to say it first."

"Really?"

"Yep!" George replied. I raised my eyebrow. How would he know?

Holly nodded and smiled. "What you have to do is, at the wedding, take her hand, dance with her, and say it. Besides, what could go wrong?"

I smiled. She was right. What was I afraid of anyway? This was Lucy we were talking about. All I knew was that tomorrow would be perfect. It just had to be.


	6. Jealousy and Betrayal

Hey guys! I decided to post this chapter a day early! This chapter is only the beginning of the drama that's about to unfold, so stay tuned! Also, the song they dance to is Perfect by Ed Sheeran! As always, please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Six

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister rejoiced. The whole room applauded and started cheering. I smiled from my place at the altar and watched as my sister and her husband ran out of the room.

Once the applause died down, I picked up my long, dark purple dress and walked over to where my friends were seated.

"Hey, you," Lockwood grinned. "You look gorgeous as always. I couldn't take my eyes off of you up there," he said and gave me a quick kiss.

I pulled away and saw Chloe staring at us. I stared back at her until she looked away. Some people need to learn how to mind their own business.

"Let's go party!" Holly laughed. She led the way into the party room. It was a huge room filled with tables, a dance floor, and a bunch of food that I couldn't wait to explore. The back wall was all windows and gave a clear view of the lake. It was gorgeous.

George walked right over to food and Holly joined Caroline at her table. I looked at Lockwood and he reached out his hand. "Want to dance?" He asked with his special grin.

I smiled and let him lead me to the dance floor just as a slow dance song came on.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He had both hands on my waist and my arms were wrapped across his neck.

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

I took my head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a smile.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

He brought his lips down to mine. There was a moment where our lips barely touched. I knew in that moment, that he was the boy I was meant to spent my life with. He finally kissed me and I felt my insides turn to jello.

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I didn't think it was possible to love him even more, but I knew that I loved him ten times more when he looked at me the way he did.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

I put my head back on his shoulder and swayed to the music.

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Lockwood titled my head up so I was straight in his eyes. "Lucy," he started. "There was something I've been meaning to tell you. I knew I should've said it ages ago, but I know I need to say it now."

This was it. The moment I've been waiting for. He was finally going to say the words that I've been so scared to say.

He smiled at me. "I l-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Chloe came up behind me and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" She asked politely.

Lockwood, being the sincere person he is, agreed hesitantly. He looked at me for approval and I nodded my head.

I walked over to where George was sitting and sat down next to him. I rested my head on my chin and took a cookie from his plate.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and grabbed the cookie back from my hand.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I mumbled. I looked back to where Lockwood and Chloe were dancing and almost gagged. I looked away and focused on Holly and Caroline. They were dancing and laughing together.

Why can't my relationship be that simple? I felt like Lockwood and I were always chasing each other, but never reaching one another.

Jocelyn came over to our table and asked George to dance. He looked surprised and excited. He took Jocelyn's hand and walked out onto the dance floor.

Great. I was all alone again.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I didn't want to be mad at Lockwood. I did tell him that it was okay, but one part of me just wished that he would've told her no.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed and my hair looked a little wild. I understand why Lockwood would choose Chloe over me. I mean, she was drop dead gorgeous and I was just average. He could have any girl he wanted, so why did he choose me?

I wasn't anything special. I didn't have long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile. The only thing I was good at was listening to ghosts and even that wasn't going to last forever.

I shook my head. I was being silly. Lockwood loved me, I knew that. He would never do anything to hurt me. He loved me for everything I was and wasn't.

I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. As I walked back into the party room, I stopped dead in my tracks. I let out a sob and leaned against the door frame. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Lockwood was kissing Chloe. I stood there and watched for a second, staring in total disbelief. Lockwood pulled away and looked in my direction. His face turned pale once he noticed me. His mouth opened and he shook his head. He pushed Chloe away and called my name.

He said something else, but I didn't hear. I was too busy running out of the room, tears streaming down my face.


	7. Break Ups and Reappearances

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I think it's one of my favorites! As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Seven

I ran out into the hallway sobbing. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I wanted to wipe my memory clear of the last hour.

"Lucy, wait!" Lockwood cried and clutched onto my arm as I would disappear at any second.

I turned to pull away, but he held onto me even harder. I didn't even want to look at him. It would be too painful.

"Leave me alone," I sneered. I pulled my arm free and glared at him.

Lockwood shook his head. "Lucy, listen. It's not what it looks like!"

I laughed. "So, it wasn't my boyfriend kissing another girl?"

Lockwood looked at me with pleading eyes. "She kissed me! I told her I was going to look for you and then she just kissed me. I tried to pull away, but she was clutching onto my shirt!" He explained.

I gave out a quiet sob. "I want to believe you, Lockwood, I do. But I can't ignore what I saw. I don't even know if you're telling the truth," I cried.

Lucy grabbed my hand. "Lucy, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I lo-" he started to say, but I stopped him.

"Don't say it," I whispered. "It would make this too hard."

A tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. "Make what too hard?" He gulped.

I took a deep breath and let my tears fall out as well. "I can't do this anymore, Lockwood. I can't be with you anymore," I sobbed.

He shook his head and started to cry more. "Lucy, nothing happened between Chloe and I! I promise! You're the girl I want to be with! You've always been!"

I pulled away from him and sighed. "I made my choice, Lockwood. Please respect that," I said and walked away, leaving a broken Lockwood behind me.

I walked out of the lodge and down to the water. I sat down on a beach and sobbed.

I couldn't believe that Lockwood would be the type of guy that would cheat on me. I trusted him! I gave him my heart and he crushed it.

I used to think that he would never hurt me, but he hurt me in the worst way possible.

I watched as a happy couple walked past me. They were holding hands and laughing. Two days ago, that was Lockwood and I. Now, I didn't even know what we were.

I reached up to the necklace that Lockwood had given me. I took it off and stared at it. I really thought he loved me.

I chucked it into the lake and watched as it disappeared into the water.

"I knew he'd break your heart," a voice said from behind me. My blood went cold. I knew that voice. I knew that voice as well as my name. I slowly turned around and let out a sob.

Grayson was standing there.

He had on a black shirt, dark jeans, and his hair was longer than before. It looked just as I remembered him.

There was one thing that was different though. He had a scar running from his forehead down to his chin. A souvenir from his trip down the cliff.

I stood up and back away. "This isn't possible," I said in disbelief. He was died! I watched as he fell off a climb.

He chuckled and took a step closer to me. "You should by now that I'm just full of surprises."

I shook my head at him. "Don't come any

closer," I ordered.

He smiled and walked over to me. He grabbed my arm forcefully and I let out a yelp. "You should also know that I don't take orders," he growled.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

He smiled. "I've been watching you, Luce. I saw you on your first date with Lockwood, I saw you come home every night from a case, I even left you a note."

"It was you!" I gasped. "You're a creep!"

He slapped me across the face, hard. I held my hand up to my face and held it against my stinging cheek. He punched me in the stomach and I hunched over in pain.

He pulled my hand away from my chest and roughly put his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but he was a lot stronger than me.

There was a split second, that I gave in. I let him kiss me and I kissed back. I wanted to make Lockwood feel what I felt, but it was all wrong. It was the wrong guy and I regretted it as soon as I did it.

I pushed him away and let out a sob. I can't believe I just let him do that! This was the guy that abused and kidnapped me! What was I thinking?

"I knew it," he smirked. "I knew that you felt it too."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I will never feel the same way, you creep!"

Grayson gave a deep chuckle. "I'll see you around, Luce." He walked away and then turned back to me. "I don't have to remind you what I will do if you tell anyone about me. You shouldn't make the same mistake twice," he ordered. And then he was gone.

I feel to my knees and started sobbing. I knew he wasn't died and now I was back in the same mess.

Why did this keep happening to me? I was a good person, well most of the time. I didn't deserve this.

All I wanted was for Lockwood to hold me tight, but that was no longer an option. I wanted to to tell me that he loved me, that he would keep me safe, and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me again. None of those things were going to happen.

The worst part was that I now believed him. Why would I think he'd kiss Chloe? It took him forever to let me in. He wouldn't kiss some random girl he just met.

I wanted to run back into his arms, but I couldn't. I did something even worse. I let the cousin who betrayed him and abused me, kiss me. That was worse than anything I could ever do it him.

I pulled my hands up to my face and cried. I cried for Lockwood. I cried for myself. And I cried for Grayson. This whole night was a disaster.

"Lucy?" Somebody called from behind me. It was Caroline. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. She crouched down next to me and held me tight. "It'll all be okay," she whispered. "Everything is going to be okay!"

I wanted to scream at her and tell her that it was far from okay, but I was too tired. I was tired of everything. I just let her hold me as I cried. This night was far from perfect.


	8. Heartbreak and Lies

Here's chapter 8! Only two more after this! The last chapter will probably be up on Wednesday if everything goes according to plan! I hope you guys are enjoying reading it! As always, please feel free to leave any comments or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Eight 

That night, I slept in Caroline's room. She was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was okay. I didn't mind it. I was too scared to see my friends again. Especially Lockwood.

I woke up around noon and just laid in bed for a while. I replayed the events from last night in my head. Lockwood and Chloe kissing, Me breaking up with Lockwood, and Grayson coming back.

I let a few tears slip out and Caroline sat down on the bed next to me. She had her blonde hair pulled up into a burn and was wearing a cute, yellow sundress. She brushed away my tears and rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"Lucy, I'm pretty worried about you," she confessed. She played with a swing hanging from her dress and sighed. "This is very unlike you."

I sat up and wiped away the rest of my tears. "I had a rough night," I admitted. I was still wearing my bridesmaid dress.

After I cried myself out of tears last night, Caroline brought me up to her room. She made us tea and just sat next to me in silence. We watched a movie as I cried into her shoulder. She didn't ask any questions and I thanked her for it.

She did however, talk about her night with Holly. She didn't want to bring up her love life with me, after I had a breakup, but I told her it was fine. I needed the distraction. Apparently, they really hit it off last night.

I couldn't deny that Caroline practically saved me last night. We were never super close when we were kids and now that kind of made me sad. Last night, we created this bond that couldn't never be broken. I knew that I would be making a lot more trips up here to see her in the future. She was the one good thing about this trip.

Caroline was about to reply to me when someone knocked on the door. She got up to answer it. I heard her greet someone and I sat up so I would look a little presentable.

"Have you seen Lucy?" Holly asked from the doorway. She sounded pretty worried. "She didn't come to our room last night and I haven't seen her since the party! I keep thinking that something might have happened to her!" She rambled nervously.

Caroline sighed heavily. "She's in here," she replied. I heard Holly let out a huge sigh of relief.

Holly rushed into the room and sat down on the bed next to me. Caroline did the same.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something," she admitted. "I should've told you as soon as it happened. Lockwood didn't kiss Chloe," she blurted out. "Caroline and I saw everything. Lockwood was trying to leave, but Chloe wanted to keep dancing. Once she saw you come back, she kissed him. Lockwood tried to pull away, but she's one strong girl," she explained.

I felt a huge hole in my stomach. I should've just believed him. I always screw everything up.

Caroline nodded. "You should've seen Lockwood's face. He looked awful. He didn't even return to the party."

Holly put her hand on my arm. "He's miserable, Lucy. He didn't even touch his breakfast this morning. He's worried about you," she said softly.

I felt terrible. I did that to him. I took away his spark.

"I know," I whispered sadly. "I just can't get back together with him."

"Why not?" Holly asked. "It's obvious you two are in love."

I felt a tear slide now my cheek. "Things are just too complicated now," I responded.

What I really wanted to say was, "I can't get back together with him because he would never forgive me for what I did! Grayson's back and I kissed him and now things are a complete mess!"

I sighed and get out of bed. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed," I announced and left them both sitting on the bed.

I walked into my room and got into the shower. I closed my eyes as the warm water hit me. It felt good on my bruised stomach.

I got out of the shower and dressed in my usual outfit. I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. My face was all blotchy and I had dark circles under my eyes. All the signs of a heartbreak.

I walked out of the bathroom and gasped as a hand went over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Funny how we keep running into each other," Grayson whispered into my ear. I tried to pull away from him, but he held onto my tighter.

"I didn't just come here to say hi," he stated. "I came here for a very important reason. Now, I would like to have a conversation with you, but I don't want to risk you screaming for help. I'm going to let go, but you are not to call for help, understand?" He demanded. I nodded and he let me go.

"What do you want?" I asked, breathing hard. It felt like he almost crushed my ribs.

"You're going to meet me at the Wythburn mill tonight," he stated. "If you don't, I will kill your precious little boyfriend."

I let out a quiet sob. "Grayson, please," I whispered.

He chucked and stroked his hand down me cheek. "I'll see you tonight," he smiled and walked out of the hotel room.

I sat down on my bed in shock. I couldn't go back to the mill, I just couldn't. I took a deep breath and blinked away my tears. I was stronger then. I would go to the mill and when I did, I would kill him once and for all. He wouldn't get away this time. All I had to do now was make a plan.


	9. Plans and Ideas

Hey guys! Only one more chapter left! I hope you are all enjoying it and be sure to come back on Wednesday to see how this all ends! As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Nine

When I walked out of my room, I saw Lockwood sitting against the wall next to the door.

I didn't know what to expect when I saw him again. On one hand, I thought that I would burst into tears. On the other hand, I just thought it would be extremely awkward. When I saw him, I leaned more to the first option.

Holly was right, he did look terrible. It looked like he got no sleep and was tossing and turning all night. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions and his shirt was wrinkled. I suddenly felt very guilty.

He stood up fast and hesitantly walked over to me. He raised his hand and then lowered it. "Lucy, listen. I-"

"Lockwood, I believe you," I interrupted. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly.

He came over to hug me, but I stopped him. "This still isn't a good idea," I whispered.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "I thought you said you believed me," he replied.

This was a lot harder than I thought.

"Listen, Lockwood," I stated. "I want to be with you. But, right now isn't the best time," I explained.

"What do you mean this isn't the best time? I want to be with you and you want to be with me! What's stopping us?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. I went through this once and I didn't want to go through it again. But Grayson has been watching me this whole time, then he would know if I told Lockwood. I would have to tell him indirectly.

"I know," I replied. He looked at me, confused. "It's as if Grayson is back again," I stated. Lockwood looked even more confused.

"What does Grayson have to do with this?" Lockwood asked, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I said," I replied, making my voice sound weird. "It's as though Grayson is back,"

"Lucy," Lockwood said slowly. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

I nodded quickly. "Ask George and Holly tonight," I whispered and walked away. The first part of my plan was done. Now, onto the next.

I found George sitting in the lodge reading a book.

"So," I started. "How was your dance with Jocelyn?"

"Fine" he said and flipped a page of his book. I shrugged. I didn't expect an answer. I knew it wasn't going to last. Most of the boys Jocelyn dated only lasted about a week. I also knew he still had feelings for Flo.

"What are you reading?" I asked, pretending to be interested. To be honest, I could care less.

"A book about nature," he answered. "I found it in the gift shop. You want to know how many birds are in this part of town?"

I shook my head. "You know what I've been thinking about lately?" I asked him.

"How many licks it takes to get to the center of a lollipop?" He joked.

"What?"

"What?" He responded.

I shook my head. "Nevermind. I've been thinking about the Wythburn Mill."

"What about it?"

"I was just wondering what it would be like to go back there," I said and then stood up. "I'll see you later!"

Before I walked out of the room, I turned back to him. "George?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Remember what I said," I answered and walked away. Now both Lockwood and George would be able to help me tonight. Hopefully, they would put their heads together and put together the clues I left them. I had only one more person to see.

I found her sitting next to Caroline by the lake. They were in deep conversation and I felt bad for interrupting them.

"Holly?" I asked. She turned around and smiled at me.

"What's up, Luce?" She looked up at me and smiled. Caroline gave me a small wave and took her head off of Holly's Shoulder.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" I asked with a sweet voice.

She got up and followed me over to a place where Caroline couldn't here us. I handed her a letter.

"What's this?" She asked. She didn't know it yet, but inside were the directions to the mill and instructions on what to do.

"Just give it to Lockwood when he comes and finds you," I responded.

"Oh! Did you too makeup?"

"Something like that," I smiled and walked away. Hopefully, my plan would work and Grayson would be gone tonight for good.

I only have to wait six hours.

Later that night, I stood in my room and paced back and forth. All I had to go was meet up with him and wait for my friends to come to my rescue. I had total faith in them. They've never let me down before.

Once Grayson was gone, I would explain everything to Lockwood. I didn't deserve him, but I hoped he would forgive me. Besides, we weren't together when I kissed Grayson. I didn't cheat on him or anything.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to go. I put on my jacket and walked outside to get in the cab.

The drive there was only about thirty minutes, but it was the longest thirty minutes of my life. What if my friends didn't come in time? What is Grayson planning on doing to me?

I took a deep breath. I survived him once and I would do it again. I reached into my pocket and made sure the knife was still there. I wasn't planning on using it, but it comforted me knowing it was there.

I finally arrived at the mill. I paid the cab driver and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I opened the creaky door and walked into the mill.

The door slammed shut behind me and I was engulfed into darkness


	10. Love and New Beginnings

Here it is!! The final chapter of this duology! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the final chapter! As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Ten

When I walked into the mill, I was thirteen years old again. I can still remember the sound of my friends screaming for help and the glow of Agent Jacobs cigarette.

I had changed so much since then. Maybe not my appearance, but my attitude maybe. I was now confident in myself and my talent. I trusted my judgment and no longer felt out of place.

My team always had my back and never left me alone. He were always there for me as a teammate and a friend.

I was glad that I made the choice to leave Agent Jacobs. I didn't belong here anymore. I hated Grayson for bringing me back here.

The lights then turned on, illuminating my surroundings. "You came!" Grayson said from above me.

I looked up and scowled. He was on leaning over the railing of the top floor, smiling down on me.

"How did you know about this place?" I wondered aloud. I never mentioned it when he was on the team.

"I researched you," he admitted smugly. "I had a lot of free time when I was pretending to be dead!"

I cursed at him. He looked at me like it was my fault. I wasn't the one who pushed him off the cliff. If I remember correctly, he did that all by himself.

Grayson walked down the stairs, his eyes never leaving mine.

He walked over to me and pulled me to him. He crashed his lips against mine and slammed me against the wall. His hand went under my shirt and his other hand into my hair.

I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and stabbed him in the leg. He let out a cry of pain and threw me into the wall by my hair.

My head slammed against the wood and I heard a crack. I saw stars and I felt faint.

I tried to get up, but he kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in pain as he kicked me again. I just wanted the pain to stop.

He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up. He threw a punch in my face and I felt blood run down my nose.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled. "Do you really think that Lockwood will love me the way I do?" He yelled.

A voice came from behind us. "No, I'm going to love her more," Lockwood said coldly. I let out a sigh of relief. He was here. I was going to be okay.

Grayson let out a curse and pulled me to him so my back was against his chest. He put the knife to my neck and glared at Lockwood. "You come any closer and I will kill her!" He screamed.

He cut the side of my neck to prove that he wasn't bluffing. I cried out in pain. I felt the warm liquid slide down my neck.

Lockwood held up his hands. "I'm not coming any closer," he said. He looked at me to make sure I was okay.

"You're going to leave us alone!" Grayson yelled. I knew I had to do something fast. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the second knife I had hidden. I always come prepared.

I cut Grayson's arm and he dropped the knife. I was released from his grasp and I ran towards Lockwood.

Lockwood gently pushed me out of the way and ran towards Grayson. He tackled him to the floor and started to beat him up. I lost count of how many times he punched him in the face.

Grayson fell unconscious, but Lockwood didn't stop hitting him.

"Lockwood!" I warned. He didn't hear me. He was too busy punching the crap out of Grayson. "Lockwood, you'll kill him!" I yelled.

I ran over and pulled Lockwood off of him. He looked at me and then pulled me into a hug. He started to cry and I ran my fingers through his hair.

He pulled away from me and looked me over. "Are you okay?" His voice cracked.

I nodded. He was about to kiss me, but I stopped him. He looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Lockwood. The night of the wedding, after we broke up, Grayson kissed me. I didn't mean to, but I kissed back. I know how wrong it was and I greatly regret it," I admitted.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy you're safe," he said and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I pulled him in for a kiss and I felt him smiling the whole time. Just like that, everything was okay again. It wasn't perfect, but it was amazing.

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled at me. "I love you so much, Lucy Carlyle," he confessed. My felt my heart explode. I'd been waiting for this moment for the longest time.

"I love you too, Anthony Lockwood," I whispered with a smile and brought him in for another kiss.

The next hour was filled with police reports, hugs, and lots of bandages. I wasn't hurt bad, just a lot of minor cuts and bruises. It took me quite a while to convince Lockwood though. He didn't leave my side the whole time we were there.

"You were a genius!" Lockwood beamed once I asked him how he found me. He remembered me telling him to ask George and Holly and that's what he did. Lockwood was able to remember that I keep mentioning Grayson being back, George was responsible for locating me at the Wythburn Mill, and Holly was the one who got Lockwood there in time.

Grayson was arrested and was sentenced to a lifetime in prison. He was found guilty for abuse, kidnapping, and multiple accounts of manslaughter. We wouldn't be seeing him ever again.

As for me and Lockwood, it has never been better. We finally forgave each other and admitted how we really felt. I couldn't wait to get home and explore our new relationship.

After the whole incident, we still had two more days here. We decided to make the most of them.

Lockwood and I had gotten so much closer over the past couple of days. We spent them hiking, kayaking, and just enjoying ourselves next to the bonfire.

We also enjoyed the quiet moments in our hotels rooms. We would talk for hours, kiss, and just enjoy each others company. I think I liked the quiet moments the best.

As we were packing the car the next morning to leave, I was actually sad to be going. I was actually going to miss my sister. Well, most of them.

I didn't think anyone was sadder to leave than Holly. Her and Caroline really hit it off. Caroline had plans to come down every other month and I was completely fine with that. I couldn't wait to see my sister more. Even if I did have to share her with Holly.

George was more than excited to leave. He wasn't a huge wedding person and I knew he couldn't get back to researching again.

I couldn't wait to get back to normal, as well. I missed hunting ghosts and I even missed the Skull. I was also missing the calmness of 35 Portland Row.

I said goodbye to everyone and then hopped in the car. I rested my head on Lockwood's shoulder and took his hand in mine.

"I love you," he whispered to me. We'd been saying it every chance we got. I guess we didn't want to waste anymore time. We knew how easily we could lose each other and that just made us ten times closer.

Though all of the bumps and bruises, we were able to come out strong. That's just the way it was between us.

Whatever the future held for us, I would welcome it with open arms. With Lockwood's hand in mine and with our love for one another, we could face anything.

 **That's it everyone! I want to thank every single person who has followed, read, liked, and reviewed this story. I also want to thank those who have been there from the very first story til now! It really means a lot to me to know that you liked it and enjoyed reading it. I get really nervous when I put my stories out there and every single review makes me feel so much better! I really appreciate it! Even though this story is over, I have many more planned! Be on the look out for my next story that should be posted in the next month or so! Until then, I will probably be posting on my one shot story twice a week! Once again, thank you all so much! I really hope you enjoyed them!**


End file.
